


Imagination

by orphan_account



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 15:18:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Abe tries to watch porn to convince himself he doesn't like his pitcher in that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagination

**Author's Note:**

> I almost convinced myself not to post this here. I'm a little self conscious. I hope someone gets a kick out of it.
> 
> P.S. Yes, this was written for the Oofuri Kink Meme. If you've seen it on there, then hi. That was me.

Abe wasn't quite sure how it had gotten to this point. He had been sitting on his bed, trying to convince himself that these feelings swirling inside of him weren't anything more than platonic for his pitcher, when it somehow sprang to  _this_. He was at his desk—after having locked his door and put on headphones—switching through videos trying to pick the best porn to watch.

Most of them didn't interest him, truth be told. He found them all boring. Finally, after groaning because of the dull ache in his nether region, he picked a random one to watch. The blond, big breasted woman on screen was smiling into the camera and Abe raised a brow dubiously at the screen. This wasn't going anywhere good. He already doubted this idea.

"Oh I want your cock," she crooned into the camera and then suddenly there was a very well-endowed man there, grasping her by her hair and tilting her head up to look at him. A flash of Mihashi's face, of him whispering,  _"I want Abe-kun's cock,"_ , and Abe's length stiffened completely to life. Gritting his teeth and cursing, his hand wrapped around the length and squeezed.

No. No, he had to get the thought of Mihashi out of his head while he did this. That was not helping to convince him that he didn't have feelings for the male. Abe's eyes focused on the screen again with a stern, no-nonsense air around him as he studied the porn. The woman's mouth was wrapped around the male actor's cock, a gurgling sound coming from her as she bobbed up and down on his length. Abe closed his eyes for a moment as he thought of Mihashi, taking him all in, looking up at Abe with slightly widened eyes as he—

No.

 _No_.

This was ridiculous! Abe's eyes snapped open and he glared at the screen, hoping to light it on fire. The woman was now on her back, the man in-between her thighs, and dammit no matter how hard Takaya tried he just kept seeing Mihashi. Mihashi was laid out on his back, his hair mussed, his eyes wide as he stared pleadingly up at Takaya. His voice was breathy as he moaned,  _"A-Abe-kun, i-inside…"_

"Shit," Abe said as he gripped his length and began to pump, fast. If those thoughts kept coming to him he wasn't going to last long. "Shit, shit, shit."

Mihashi was arching his back as Abe pushed slowly inside. It was a hot sight as the male thrashed beneath him, sobbing in desire, reaching his hands up for his catcher. Abe leaned forward—both in his mind's eye and also in real life as he stroked himself—and allowed Mihashi to wrap his arms loosely around Takaya's neck.  _"Yes,"_  Mihashi whispered and for once there was no stutter quality in his voice. He was too far gone in the sensation of Takaya—his Takaya, his catcher, his, his, his—inside of him, filling him up, claiming him.  _"Yes, yes, yes!"_

Abe groaned and began to move inside of his pitcher. He was so tight, surrounding him and clamping down on him, milking him. Abe wasn't going to last long. He groaned, thrusting shallowly, his hand clamping harder down on him to simulate what it would feel like inside of Mihashi's tight, sweet asshole.

"Yes," he groaned aloud. "Yes, yes, oh yes."

He came. Just like that, all over his hand and the inside of his boxer's. It spurted from him and the image of Mihashi crying out along with him vanished as the waves of his orgasm receded. Abe was left gasping, leaning back in his chair, staring blankly at the porn as it slowly came to an end as well.

He was in denial. He knew he was. But he couldn't seem to stop himself from denying the truth because he just did not see Mihashi ever liking him back.

Sighing, he turned off his computer and threw himself onto his bed. His imagination always left him wanting…


End file.
